kimbernannacomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
KAL Racing
KAL Racing is a fantasy racing game.It is the first video game for the KAL Comics franchise. It is for the 3ds. Gameplay KAL Racing plays similar to Mario Kart. Although it is a racing game it has a fantasy feel having items and fantasy like karts and tracks. In this game the player chosses a mode (single race, grand prix, time trials, or missions), select a character (four have to be unlocked), select a track (four have to be unlocked) and play. Characters Ten characters appear in this video game. Four of the characters have to be unlocked. All of the characters have a signature kart and special move and all characters have a signature track. Starter Drivers *'Kimber'--She drives the Black Mamba, a black and flamed sports car with hot rods. Her track is Mosh Pit, a stage and mosh pit themed track. Her special move is Hell Fire were a large pillar of fire comes from the ground apon her opponents. *'Anna'--She drives the Martini, a lime green mach bike with a wine glass logo. Her track is the Mall, a mall themed track. Her special move is TEXT were she shoots text messages like: lol, wtf, omg, and idk. *'Logan'--He drives CoCo the Magic Whale, a kart sized blue whale that floats in air. His track is Fantasy Zone, a fantasy tack. His special move is La-A were he sends La-A to attack the driver in front of him. *'Aaron'--He drives the Box Car, a box-shaped, "recycled kart". His track is Dump Home, were drivers drive through a garbage dump. His special move is Hyper Active which gives him a limited speed boost. *'Ashley'--She drives the Witch Broom, a broom complete with a witch's hat. Her track is Emo Alley were drivers drive through a narrow psikotic track. Her special move is Knife were she throws several knives at racers in front of her. *'Jon'--He drives the Mini Jet, a small silver and blue jet. His track is the Sports Track, a simple circular track with people running on it. His special move is Whirlwind where he creates a whirlwind to take out near drivers. Unlockable Drivers *'Abagail'--She drives the Rose Runner, a flower and vine themed kart. Her track is Abigail's Mystic Garden, a jungle themed track. Her special move is Jiggle which gives her a limited speed boost. *'Burney'--He drives D'Tank, a large army green, tank themed kart. His track is the War Zone, were drivers drive through a battlefield with gunfire and explosions going off. His special move is Atomic Missile, were he shoots a missle at the lead racer. *'Korn Dawg'--He drives the Fast Food, a hot dog kart. His track is Club Munchies, a tack going through a food club. His special move is Meat Beats were he confuses other racers with his rap music. *'Merideth'--She drives the Clown Car, a kart with a clown face. Her track is the Big Top, a circus themed track. Her special move is Depression were she stop all racers for a short time. Race Tracks Starting Tracks Mosh Pit: A mosh pit and rock concert themed track. Mall: A mall themed track with people walking in it. Fantasy Zone: A fantasy themed track were dirvers fly in certain points. Dump Home: A garbage dump track based on Aaron's garbage dump home. Emo Alley: A narrow black, white, and purple track with floating debree. Sports Feild: A simple oval shaped track with people running on it. It requires four laps instead of three. Unlockable Tracks Mystic Garden: A jungle-like garden were drivers can bounce off of vines and float through streams. Battle Field: A battle field track with soldiers, explosives, and funfire. Club Munchies: A track going through a food themed track. Big Top: A circus tent themed track with an elephant in the middle that driver drive over. Items Projectiles Rocket: Hits the driver ahead. Cake: May hit the driver when thrown. Glove: Hits near drivers. Piggy: Runs at and hits the driver ahead. Immobilizers Nails: Pops the opponents tires, immobilizing them for a short time. Oil: Makes racers spin out upon driving on it. Others Sneaker: Gives the user a limited speed boost. Special Ball: Activates the users special move. Trivia *The creator was origionally going to put in Mapo instead of Burney and would've drove a flyin saucer. *The game was origionally going have the transforming ability like Mario Kart 7 and Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed which allowed their karts to turn into a plain and boat. *This is the first media appearence of Aaron's new appearence.